mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amset Ra
Pharaoh Amset Ra was the Pharaoh of Lego Egypte 3000 years ago. After the rebels stole and hide his Items and the Seal Diamond and he was killed by them and cursed which included that without all his items he could never enter the Non-Lego world. His loyal priest Imhothep found the Items but not the Seal Diamond. So he waited until someone would come and free Amset Ra. Amser is currently the main villain after the defeat of The General. History fewefwef Personality Amset is a born leader who wants to conquer the world. He was once beaten by Docter Doc and now he wants to beat his daughter Noa. Amset is a dangerous and vicious pharaoh. Powers and Abilities His 6 Items provide him with incredible powers that are: *Strength Sword: with this sword, Amset has the strength and skill of the greatest fighters in the history of Egypt. *Magical Wand: with this wand, Amset has incredible skill and knowledge in magic. *Defense Shield: with this shield, Amset becomes untouchable. The shield's defence can not be equaled. *Control Diamond: with this diamond, Amset has the ability to control minds. This works great on weaker opponents. *Energy Crystal: with this crystal, Amset can absorb and redirect energy and fire energy beams. *Nemus Crown: with this nemis, Amset can fly, speak english and keeps the holder appearing human if undead. These items do not really need to be hold by Amset, as long as he as it in his possesion. Amset has an incredible high intelligence. He can read and write hieroglyphs and speaks old Egyptian. He's a fast learner able to understand the modern world. He has learned how to use the basics of the computer and to use and operate modern weapons. And thanks to his Nemus he can learn any language. Being a pharaoh Amset possess remarkable skills as a leader. He can easily command a army no mather its size. He also has significant influences over intended targets, allowing him to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically and otherwise manipulate his victims as he wishes, even summoning beings to serve him or dismiss those he wishes to. Thanks to his intelligence and experience of being a pharaoh Amset is a skilled strategist. He commanded an army of servants who were immortal mummy warriors and exceedingly strong stone guards. He won every battle thanks to this skill and army. Amset is a master combatant. After he was resurrected he defeated Noa and Henk several times. It wasn't untill Noa scanned the guardian of the crystal and gained acces to Scarab and with this new Power Form he defeated him. Still after this he has been a powerful opponent. Even if he hasn't all his 6 items he can hold his own in battle against Noa, Henk and DiamondLord. Special Attacks His signature attacks are: *Pharah-Slash: Amset's sword becomes completely encircled by a golden aura and he slashes his opponent with incredible power and strength. *Absorption Beam: Amset fires a powerful golden energy beam from the tip to the crystal to the opponent. When this attack is used after the crystal absorbed an attack, the power of this attack is increased and the beam is also bigger and brigther. *Golden Defense: Amset holds his shield in front of him and the shield shines golden. Then the shield created a force field in front of itseld, protecting Amset from all incoming attacks and also sending them back to there target(s) at double the power. Weakness/Resistance After the rebels stole the 5 Items (with the exception of the Nemus) and the Seal Diamond, Amset was cursed by a rebel wizard which limited him in exiting the lego continent and that only with all of his 6 Items he could enter the human world. Because of his curse, he heavely relies on his Items to stay alive. Even with his Nemus he can survive anything. But if he doens't have any Item, he wil die, untill someone gives him an Item. Amset also needs all his 6 Items in order to bring his Pyramid back into the normal world from its desert dimension. He also needs these 6 Items in order to summon his personal bodyguard and Power Form Scorpio. Trivia waefawefawef